The Call
by xX-TheBestDamnThing-Xx
Summary: When Blair's bulimia spirals out of control, she is sent to Yancy Academy ; a school for the troubled. There she meets Percy Jackson, and their story begins. But it is never easy dating a famous demi-god, especially when you don't know he is one.


**A/N: I'm not even sure if someone would read this. I am venturing into a realm completely unknown. I hope I am not alone.**

_**If **_**there is somebody out there, your **_**REVIEWS **_**are greatly appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do not own Gossip Girl or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**

* * *

**

**BLAIR  
**_"This is getting out of control, Blair" my mother, Eleanor said._

_She was plopped down on the living room couch, and beside her was my best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen. Serena was looking down guiltily. _

_I didn't answer my mother, because I know she is right._

"_You have to seek help, B." Serena said softly, walking towards me._

_I looked at them and tears brimmed my eyes. _

"_What do you suggest?" I squeaked._

_I watched their reactions turned into shock. They were shock that I didn't put up a fight, that I will so willingly agree to their plan. I then noticed that their shocked expressions immediately transformed into worry. They now realize that if I didn't resist, they now know it is serious. I don't have control over it anymore; in a matter of time I would ruin myself._

"_You'll be confined into the Ostroff Center." Eleanor answered. She was clearly still surprise and worried that I will so willingly agree to her plans._

_My mother raised me in the eyes of New York society. She raised me to be the perfect daughter, the perfect girl. Perfect hair, perfect life, perfect reputation. Confining me in a rehabilitation center would clearly dampen my flawless reputation, so she is confused on why I am not resisting her._

_Want my answer?_

_It's because I don't have a reputation to protect anymore._

_My so-called friends and minions? They all abandoned me once I got dethroned. They all treated me like dirt when they found I slept with two guys in a week; with best friends no less. Nate and Chuck are none the wiser. I thought they loved me, or at least cared for me. But more than that, both of them were supposed to be my best friends. But no, they also left me once they learned what I did to them. I wouldn't blame them for their reactions, but I just hoped that they even cared to listen and let me explain. Through it all, only one person stayed: Serena. She became my rock this couple of weeks, and I couldn't be more thankful._

"_I'll start packing then." I told them, and I went upstairs quietly._

_

* * *

_"_Good morning, ma'am. How may I help you?" a woman with red hair tied in a bun and black, rimmed glasses said as she looked up to us._

_We were currently in the Ostroff Center, and I will be confined today._

"_I am Eleanor Waldorf, and I have an appointment with Ms. Stewart" my mother stated coldly._

"_Oh, of course ma'am." The woman said, clearly fazed. She punched in some numbers in the telephone, and spoke with somebody for a few moments. "Ms. Stewart would like to see you in her office, ma'am. 2__nd__ door to the left." The woman said._

_My mother led the way, and I followed her aimlessly. We entered the door, and I expected to see an old, stout doctor, but instead a young and pretty doctor greeted us._

"_Good morning Mrs. and Ms. Waldorf" she greeted us "please do take a seat." She said, gesturing over the chairs in front of her table._

_I took a seat across from my mom, clearly fidgety._

_The doctor was young, in her mid twenties. She has long brunette locks, until her waist with ocean blue eyes. _

"_Good Morning Ms. Stewart, I would like to confine my daughter, Blair, in here." My mother said, cutting off the chase._

_Ms. Stewart nodded understandingly "What exactly is her complication?" she asked my mother while casting me an understanding smile._

_I sighed "I have bulimia."_

_

* * *

_"_B!" Serena screamed as she ran to me and engulfed me in a hug. "I miss you so much, B!" she said, hugging me tightly._

_I hugged her back "I miss you too, S."_

_Aside from my parents, Dorota, the Van der Woodsens, and Serena, no one else was allowed to visit me. My confinement here was strictly confidential._

_I led Serena towards my room, and I laid down on the bed. She laid down beside me._

"_You're looking better, B. Normal. Gorgeous." Serena said and I smiled._

"_Thanks, S. That meant a lot." I replied sincerely._

"_How's everyone?" I ask her, and she glanced around the room hesitantly._

_She didn't answer and I sighed. "Serena, they didn't allow me a phone and internet access, so I wasn't able to check gossip girl. What's new?" I told her._

_She didn't answer again, but looked at me worriedly "I haven't be in contact with anyone outside these walls for 2 months, Serena. 2 MONTHS, S!" I told her, clearly agitated._

_She sighed, and silently handed me her phone. _

_I scrolled through her messages, and read the Gossip Girl posts._

**hey people!**

_Gossip Girl here. This just in. Do you all want to know what the __**B **__means? Well, aside from bitch, that is. It means BULIMIA. You heard right. Sources report that our __**B **__is currently in the Ostroff Center, battling her bulimia. Get well soon, B. We all miss you._

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

_I gasped, shocked at what I saw._

"_I am so sorry, B. I'm so, so sorry." Serena kept on saying._

_After a few moments, I reassured her that everything was alright "It's okay, S." I told her, and hugged her._

"_Nate and Chuck are really sorry, Blair." Serena said. I immediately stiffen._

"_Don't even try, Serena. They are the reason I am here. They ruined my life." I lashed out on her._

_Serena nodded, but I could tell she would like to push the subject some other time._

_

* * *

_"_Blair. It's good to see you home," my mother greeted me as she smiled at me fondly._

"_It's good to be home, mom" I replied, walking up to her and kissing her cheeks._

_After 2 months on the Ostroff Center, they finally allowed me to go. I have finally control over my bulimia again. I am back to my natural weight._

"_Please sit down, Blair" Eleanor urged me. I sat down beside her. "You've miss a lot in school, Blair. Do you want to go back to Constance?" my mother asked me._

_I looked at her, confused "What do you mean if I 'want' to? Is there another choice?" I asked her._

_She heaved out a sigh "While negotiating with the Ostroff Center, they informed me about a school. Yancy Academy. A school for… 'special'… people." My mother answered me hesitantly._

_I raised one of my eyebrows "Oh. You mean school for troubled children." I corrected her mockingly._

"_It's here in New York, but far away from the society's eyes. It's a private school, Blair." Eleanor said._

_I pondered on this for a moment, and I guess my mother was right. If I return to Constance, there's no doubt Chuck and Nate would try their best to get my forgiveness. And knowing how persistent they both are, there's no argument that I will forgive them. But I am not yet sure if I am ready to forgive them, maybe sooner or later. Then there are the rumors. Gossip Girl will clearly have a field day with my return, and so will everyone. They would feast their eyes on me, pointing and whispering shamelessly. If I attended this Yancy Academy on the other hand, I could start anew. I may be a school for the troubled, but ain't I one too? At least I could fit in._

"_Then I guess I'm going to Yancy Academy." I told my mother._

So that's how I found myself staring at the Yancy Academy gates.

The school looked alright, it certainly looked like a private school. Looking from the outside, you could never guess that this school is a school for the troubled. But take one look at the students and you might just get a hint.

I smiled when I noticed a few limos dropped girls and boys off. _'Hmm. I guess this school is alright.'_

I entered the gates slowly, and a look of distain crossed my face when I saw the hallway. There were chaos, riot everywhere. They were boys punching each other, girls having catfights and Goths hanging around. It looked like the ultimate high school scenario; with the jocks, cheerleaders, Goths, and nerds.

I walked into the reception (yes, this school has a reception) and talked the woman behind the table.

"Hi. I'm Blair Waldorf and I'm new. Can I please get my schedule?" I asked the woman nicely.

It never pays to have a good impression.

She looked up to me and smiled brightly "Hello Ms. Waldorf. I have been waiting for you. Here is your class schedule, and also a map for the school, in case you find it hard to adjust here. Your locker number is B12, and everything else you need to know is in that handbook." She said while handing me a bunch of things.

"Thank you." I told her and proceeded on my way.

I glanced down on my schedule and found out that my first subject is English. I also glanced down at the map, and groaned that my English class was at the farthest part of the corridor.

I frowned and turned around, heading to the other direction. I was walking aimlessly when a person bumped into me. I dropped the things I was holding and my bag, and I waited for the impact of the fall to come to me, but it never did. I opened my eyes hesitantly, and I almost gasped at what I saw.

They were the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

"I'm sorry," the boy said.

His arms were wrapped around me, preventing me to fall.

"Thank you." I told him, relieved etched across my face.

He helped me stood up awkwardly, and I inspected him once more.

He has piercing green eyes; like the stone emerald. His eyes were the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He has jet black hair, and he has a tall and lean body.

He undeniably looked breathtaking; _he's gorgeous._

I started picking up my things, and was fairly surprise to see that he helped me.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." He apologized.

I shrug "It's okay. Thanks by the way for catching and helping me out." I replied.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

I nodded "Yup. How'd you know?" I asked him.

"I just haven't seen you before. I'm Percy by the way. Percy Jackson." He said and held out his hand.

"Hey Percy. I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf." I told him, shaking his hand.

"So, what's your first class?" he asked me while we were walking towards my classroom.

"I'm having English first. You?"

"Really? Cool! I have English too." He said, smiling brightly.

I laughed.

"Hey, I want you to meet my best friend." He said. "Grover!" he then called out, and a black boy with crutches went near us.

"Perce! Oh la la, and who is this fine young lady?" he asked, looking at me.

Normally, I would smack the face of someone who would talk to me like that. But this guy didn't sound crude, he sounded… hilarious.

"Grover, this is Blair Waldorf. She's new. And Blair, meet Grover, my best friend." Percy introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said while shaking his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." He said, while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Percy nudged him at the ribs, and I laughed.

I'm finding that Yancy Academy isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone would read this. If someone will, please do review! Please know that I haven't read the Percy Jackson books yet, and I am completely relying on the movie. Blair is 17 years old, while Percy is about 18 in my story. I am not hoping that every detail would come out perfect, so please just bear with me. This is fanfiction and I would to what I please. Also, this happens after Percy returns the lightning bolt to Zeus. He still goes to Camp Half-Blood, but also occasionally goes to school. I hope no one is confused! Everything will be explained once the story continues. I hope you didn't find this boring. It is just the beginning; the foundation on what will happen in the next few chapters.**

**REVIEWS? :D**

**P.S. I was listening to the song 'The Call' by: Regina Spektor when I got the idea for this story. HAHA! I know, random. Listen to it, its a nice song (:  
**


End file.
